Encounters: Metrostripe, Savior & Fighter
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: Old friend, survival, pain, happiness, fear, and more.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, viewers, Traveler here to tell you that this will be the last story of 2016, crazy, huh? I hope you like this story, my viewers as I will be working on this hard as I could. So, Merry Christmas, Hanukkah, Good Tidings, Happy Christmas, and so on. Bye- Traveler.**

Hello, my name is Metrostripe. I presume you saw my brief biography. A warrior of the Sierra Travelers Clan, a black sheep of the family I used to have. My looks were one reason, but the other reasons were more complicated. I had a father, stepmother, a uncle, and a stepbrother. My mother left me and my father when I was a toddler, saying that she wasn't to be a mother, forever stuck in a house.

Then there was my uncle, a abuser of dogs, especially pitbulls. My stepmother and stepbrother was part of a gang, the leader being my grandfather. The gang invested in pit dogfights and scrapping cars for usable parts. I saw so many bad things, yet I kept going. When the gang was gone, I was careful and relieved as I could feed the dogs, heal their cuts, and check their health. I hate seeing them losing faith and hope, knowing they had to fight for the top spot, and rarely, lose their lives as well. I secretly told the cops to find various spots where the family could fight dogs, knowing that every dog won't have to suffer anymore, only relieved when it comes to rehabilitation or being put down.

When they found out that I was the mole, they, of course, did the very possible. They abused, cut, whipped, broke me. Then I was saved. At the time, Sunrise and the clan was barely starting out, but they fought the family, and the gang fiercely as I was losing consciousness and blood. I was gratefully sincere for them. I ended up with scars, the mental bruises, and the emotional affiliations of pain and loss, for I knew I lost the battle, but the war still remains, for I knew I have a debt to save all the possible dogs I could find, since the dogs were the only thing that got me through all the chaos and dangers of my past life.

I adapted to the clan life, protecting the clan, patrolling the borders, and I helped every dog that Sunrise made friends with, and I was given my warrior name after a battle and a movie I greatly admired and loved. 'Megamind' was one I had connected with. He never hurt anyone, for he cared, no matter if he was the villain. I felt his wants for affection, love, acceptance, and hope. I happily respected Minion for he was the sole person that helped Megamind along, until Roxanne came, making him a better person, who wanted to fix his mistakes, and wanted redemption for the crimes he made. I hated Hal, for he reminded me of my father and uncle all in one, and I was elated when he was beat by Megamind, who finally found his destiny, his path, and his hopes.

It was five months after Pearlfur left for 'Wreck It Ralph', and it was a crispy, semi-cool day in the middle of October. I was wearing a soft blue sweatshirt over a black t-shirt with a silver thunderbolt, and skinny dark blue jeans, and sharp brown boots. My short black/single blond streaked hair is windblown, with my brown/green eyes glancing around at the changing landscape, the beautiful leaves changing color, and hearing crunching sounds from fallen leaves under my boots. My totem radio necklace is a silver ball band, holding up a blue/black thunderbolt, and the Hudson car in mini size, and then finally, a Pitbull statue totem, sitting with gleaming hazel eyes.

I entered Upworld House, using the elevator to head down to HQ, seeing the last warriors either playing a game or mock-battling, with Sunrise nowhere in sight. I presumed that she was in the library like usual these days. I waved my hand as greetings, as I walked ahead, passing the library to the hallway of doors. I briefly saw Sunrise drawing out a book. My room number is 46. Everything I owned has been sold or given away to homeless people on the streets, only leaving the bare walls and the bathroom.

I entered in, the floor a polished pine brown, the walls painted in murals, and the bathroom, having white speckled floors with mint blue walls, a deep sink, and a Jacuzzi tub. The murals on each wall was decorated by me. The east wall contained all the characters, in major and minor detail. The north wall had the dogs I particularly cared for, with names and all to honor their memory. The west wall specifically had Megamind's Lair and inventions, including the Brainbots and the Spider-bot.

Hidden in a floorboard, I pulled out my secret hoard which was a bundle of my papers which was the stolen will of my grandfather, and my permission papers for Sunrise to have and use. The will had Grandfather's attained townhouse, which I knew that the place had hidden alcoves of money and bank notes. I changed the predecessor's name which was my stepbrother, to mine, knowing he could continue the abuse to the dogs, and illegally keep the dogfights, but with the name changed to mine, and with my signature there as well. I had a plan which was my permission papers. I am going to give the townhouse to Sunrise, knowing she will do great and good things in there, plus the fact that she will return the money back.

I left the room, heading over to the library, where Sunrise was closing the door, and smiling when she saw me. I started the important conversation with her as we slowly walked back to the portal room which had the last warriors waiting. Sunrise nodded, understanding so well, and saying that she will do it in my honor and memory as she accepted the permission papers and the will. One of the warriors turned the portal on, the rainbow colors showing up, and gleaming bright. Sunrise nodded and tilted her head to say 'You can go now.'. I smiled, and bowed my head in respect and happiness to each warrior in tiding goodbye.

I entered in, the tunnel dark, then becoming light as I faintly heard a familiar bark that I missed for so long. Suddenly, I was bowled over, paws resting on my chest, as I grunted slightly, a tongue licking and tickling me, its heavy breathing, and its wet nose touching my nose. I was smiling widely as I stared up at my very first dog that I cared for, the one who started me on the path of saving the dogs from their deaths in the fights.

It was a handsome yet scarred Danebull (Great Dane x Pitbull). He had hazel brown eyes, his pelt is steel gray with black and white spots, and a great heart. He had a awful name which he despised, but the name I gave him, he loved it. I called him,

"Frankie!". Frankie woofed lowly in a greeting. "It's great to see you, boy! Come on, let me get up, buddy.". Frankie stepped back as I got up, sitting upon my rump, as I stoked his ears softly which he loved to be rubbed at. He passed away at barely 6 in a deadly fight, losing to a pitbull/wolfdog. I was devastated for he was my best friend, listening so well when I cared for him, talking and feeding him.

"What are you doing here, Frankie?". I asked out loud in confusion. "He wanted to see you, Metrostripe.". a familiar Portia spoke as she smiled at me, walking as she petted Frankie's back.

"What do you mean, he wanted to see me?". I asked curiously. Frankie barked, and Portia nodded, "He missed you so much that he asked Heaven to send him back to help you in your chosen world.".

I widened my eyes as I gaped, seeing the realizations of the comments, and I smiled, "I would be delighted to have a old friend like you, Frankie!". Frankie seemed to smile at that, and Portia smirked, "You two boys stay out of trouble. Frankie, be sure to help him best as you could.". Frankie woofed lightly as he seemed to nod. Portia disappeared out of the air, and I looked ahead to see the end of the tunnel, the pictures switching between Metrocity and the couple of Megamind and Roxanne.

"Shall we, Frankie?!". I asked playfully. Frankie didn't reply, only touched my side with his nose, and darting away, doing the play bow. I narrowed my eyes and smirked, "Wait until I get you, buddy!". I laughed as I chased him, running toward the pictures, with Frankie leaping first, and then I leapt after him, the darkness surrounding me as I heard a excited bark, and I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

I groaned lightly as I slowly woke up in a field of grass, feeling weird in a way yet I feel fine otherwise. "Hey, brother, about time you woke up.". spoke a baritone soft, masculine voice as Frankie glanced at me. I gaped, "Frankie, I can understand you.".

Frankie seemed to grin, "Thanks to Portia, I presume, through you look different right now.". I became confused, stumbled awkwardly to the creek I faintly heard, and gasped out loud as I saw what I had became. I was a combination of two characters I greatly admired. I had the body and spikes of Randall from 'Monsters Inc', the ears and the two sets of arms/ two legs of Stitch from 'Lilo & Stitch'. The wings is a feature of a bird I took to personality; the forest wagtail. The tail is mixed of Randall's tail and end feathers of the wagtail. I have fur all over my features except for my wings and tail. Black with blonde tipping my spikes, wings, and tail. My bicolored eyes is a bit brighter, yet still the same.

"What are you anyway, Jackie?". Frankie asked curiously, calling me by my old nickname I had to give up. I smiled at him, "Looks like I am a alien, Frankie.". In my new body, I was a midge smaller than Frankie at dog height, yet I was longer in length. I practiced any abilities I slowly found as we chatted a bit longer. I was able to change back to human, camouflage, and able to absorb my extra appendages.

Behind us is Metrocity, and I smiled, seeing the familiar surroundings as I changed to human, absorbed the second set of arms, and the tail, and the spikes. I spoke softly, "Come on, Frankie. We must see what's going on.".

Frankie nodded, "Of course, brother.". I startled back when in a sudden, the portal appeared out of nowhere, with Frankie tensed, yet a bit relaxed. Portia exited the portal, "I knew I forgot something. Here.". She handed me a large dark green collar with a blue leash. I smiled gratefully, "What would we do without you, Portia?".

Portia grinned, "Then you would have been in crazy trouble.". I chuckled, and Portia saluted with a wink, then stepped back into the portal, disappearing quickly. Frankie sat besides me, "Safer and better than a cage or a chain, anyway.". He tilted his head up for better approach as I smiled, putting on the collar, and leashing it, making sure it was loose enough yet secure enough to walk Frankie.

"You're sure you okay?". I asked curiously. Frankie looked at me, "What do you think, Jackie?". I smiled with another chuckle, and we started walking across the field, into the eastern end of the city. I pulled out the sleeve of my right sock, pulled out my wallet. A unfortunate habit from my past life yet it served me very well. I went to the nearest newstand, and paid for today's newspaper, and we walked a bit more, sitting at a table outside a lovely bistro. I ordered water, and a soup of the day, with a bowl of water and a bone for Frankie.

I opened the newspaper, reading the headlines as Frankie took a rest under my chair. My eyes furrowed in curiosity and concern as there were a great deal of bad news. I whispered lowly so Frankie can hear only.

"Lots of Metrocity's children has been stolen, domestic and orphaned, including Megamind and Roxanne's child.. Megamind had been searching ever since the month of May, but yet to succeed to find any clues to the kidnapper/s who has done this terrible act, leaving parents grief-struck and angry.". A list of kids was there with pictures, and I counted up to 24 kids, 4 kids has been kidnapped per month from May to October. I took a long moment to look at Megamind and Roxanne's child, a young 8 year old boy, with Megamind's vivid green eyes, and his skin tone is two shades paler than Megamind's skin tone; a sky blue, and Roxanne's chestnut brown hair. His cranium is slightly bigger than Roxanne's cranium.

I took in his name, Maximilian 'Max' Tyler Amizu. I exhaled, seeing his bright smile. Is he smiling wherever he is? I murmured down to Frankie, who's chewing his bone.

"Looks like we have to do the Alert Bark to spread the news across the city, Frankie.". Frankie stopped chewing, and snorted, "Want me to do it now?".

I spoke lowly, "The sooner, the better.". Frankie nodded and muttered as he left me, heading to a alley, knowing that he will take care of himself just fine. I thanked the waiter as I received the soup, eating it occasionally as I checked the comics, and read the kids' descriptions once more. I faintly heard barking and woofing in the distance, shouts from people as they tried to stop the dogs from spreading the message. I may have to take desperate measures if the kids are out of the city, taken somewhere else. I have faith and hope that the kids are okay somehow. _Lord, look after them until I find them with help._


	3. Chapter 3

-Hundreds of miles away-

Deep underground in a massive room laid numerous cages, the prisoners being children. Max, the child of Megamind and Roxanne was in a special cage all on his own, for the rest of the cages had two children each. Being intelligent, he knew he was in trouble, yet he kept his hopes up as he talked to the children around him. The trapped children are not just from Metrocity in Michigan, but from several states as well, thanks to a dangerous sadist team of kidnapper criminals. Max counted 50 including himself so far.

However, it was humiliating yet concerning for the children, for they are clothed in rags, the smallest rags they could wear without being buck naked, and they are barely fed two times a day, since Max and the others only guess how long they have been in there. At the smallest rebellion, the children are pulled out to be punished. Max was one of several who was lucky yet, but the rest of the children, they were not so lucky. The girls were sore and red-eyed in silent tears when they returned to the room, and the boys were bearing cuts, small and large variably, and as well, treated as slaves for the whole day while gone from the room.

There were also other prisoners, dogs in fact; they're in another room next door, for the walls were thick, but not soundproof as the children could hear all kinds of barking and growling. A few children who had been there so long who knows, has informed the other children that the dogs were used to fight in public when these days come. The oldest child is a merely 11 year old, while the youngest child is 5.

They never have privacy to go to the bathroom for the bathroom is with them in the cages, being filthy pails, taken away at the end of the days. The children never saw sunlight, never had the exercise. Their skins has become paler and paler, even Max as well, and they are so covered in dirt, bugs, dust, and who knows what else. The best possible way for them to be alive, next to the food and water, is to do the small exercise moves in the cages, as Max had to show; push-ups, stretching, and pull-ups.

The most of the children were strangers to Max, while he knew a few from his school, and the others he had heard about in the news, but over some time since Max was taken, the children has become part of his caged period of life as they took Max in their caged periods of life as well. Max often told them to not give up hope or faith for he knows that they will be back to their parents somehow. He may not know how, but he feels it in his heart as he tells the others to listen and wait. The other children are either tired or feeling lost, but they held that spark of life for they wanted so badly to be back with their families.

Max often imagines the sun or the stars, praying for someone to rescue him and his friends, old and new. He knew the criminals will do anything to keep him and the others secret, for he could hear shouts, gunshots above him, thanks to his high sense of hearing. He counted at least 6 masculine, and 2 feminine people at most since they kept masks on when they could come in the room. He missed his father and mother, but he knew he had to keep living and be strong for them. At least Metrocity knows he was taken like the other Metrocity children, although he has suspicions that the city didn't know about the other states's kidnappings.

Max is hoping for a miracle, a great miracle. The question is: Will there be a miracle?


	4. Chapter 4

(Metrostripe's P.O.V.)

Hours after I had left the bistro, I and Frankie are heading to an old abandoned hotel where several pet dogs, and quite a couple of stray dog packs are arriving to meet and speak with me and Frankie. Their beloved owners were the taken children, and they had to take measures to leave their homes to meet up at the hotel. From what Frankie told me, the pets are frantic yet pissed. They wanted to aid me and Frankie to find the kids.

After looking around for anything notable, we went into the alley besides the hotel, and went into the back door, and saw lots of dogs surrounding us, and I cleared my throat.

"Thank you for meeting here, since the news concerns your owner children.". I called out. "Have you brought something that we can use to track?". Some dogs brought forward scraps of cloth, blankets, and even a teddy bear, and a stray dog brought forward some familiar fabric of Megamind's.

"How did you get that?". I asked in surprise. The stray replied, "There was a robbery one time, and I think there was some kind of loud noise or something as the Blue Hero's colored fur was torn in pieces, and I couldn't resist to get a scrap, since I thought it would be able to keep me warm somewhat. Then I found something out. The Blue Hero's pup smelt the same with a slight difference here and there, but still the same scent I connected with the Blue Hero. I tried to smell the pup's trail when I heard the news, but it had faded out over days, weeks, maybe.".

Frankie told me that pet dogs called Megamind, 'Dark Man' while strays call him 'Blue Hero', and calls children 'pups'. For humans, generally, pet dogs call them owners, while strays call them, 'Legged Walkers'.

I realized that they can smell the difference in related people and unrelated people, as I nodded, "I see. Please drop it here so I can smell it. Perhaps I can find the scent easier.". The stray dropped the fabric at my feet as I shifted to my alien form, hearing startled yips as I distinctly heard Frankie start to explain. I smelled the best I could, feeling like Winnie the werewolf and Stitch all in one. I could smell four distinct scents; a deep masculine scent of musk, metal, oil, then a deep feminine scent of flowers, some kind of iron, and sweet smelling lotion. I immediately knew it was Megamind and Roxanne. The other two scents; a rather fishy masculine scent of water, baking flour, rubber, then a lower boyish masculine scent of musk, paper, and grease. I realized that it was Minion, and the other scent must have been Max's natural smell.

I focused on Max's scent, concentrating as a sudden picture appeared in my mind, a young silhouette of a alien boy, trying to retrieve his ball when a vehicle appeared, and then he was gone into the vehicle, yet I followed the scent like it was a vapor smoke, almost like a thread of blue and black, watching the vehicle in my mind, going left and right, doing the order often at multiple crossroads, then vanished into the countryside, the horizon hiding them as the vehicle followed the road.

I opened my eyes, exhaled, "We have the start of our journey.". Frankie glanced at me, then back at the dogs who were neither silent or gaping with a gasp or whine.

"Where, Jackie?". He asked quietly like he didn't want to break the tense air. I focused on the memory of the picture, and replied, "South of the city, into the countryside on the main back road.". The dogs clamored at that, and I breathed deeply, and shouted, "Everybody, it's your choice to come with us or not. I won't force you or convince you. It's all up to you.". The dogs are silent at that declaration, and I waited patiently for their decisions, knowing we barely have quite a bit of time before winter comes.


	5. Chapter 5

(Metrostripe's P.O.V.)

As the sun fell into afternoon, a very large group followed me and Frankie as we left the city in the south, smelling various scents including the kids' scents mixed with Max's scent which means the vehicle was used very often in the kidnappings. For some reason, Max's scent is stronger than a human scent, possibly due to the mixed genes. Anyhow, I tracked the trail, saw the picture in my mind widen out into a scoping map of the country, with Max's scent heading in a mix of southwest. I knew we were in Michigan, yet the location pinpointing Max is indeed very far, heading to Missouri, with faint trails from several states, hinting that kids from other cities has been taken as well.

As I saw the sun, I knew we had to make some miles to make a head-start since we wasted time this morning. Wanting to be a dog like my companions, I was surprised to change into a Sheagle (Australian Shepherd x Beagle). I called out, "Everybody, we must make time before night falls. Are you ready to run?". Dogs neither barked or howled to accept, and Frankie smiled at me with a determined spark in his eyes.

"Lead the way, Jackie.". He happily grumbled. I set out my paws, the trail clear in my mind, and I gave a yodeling bark as I began to sprint into a run, hearing thunder as paw steps pattered loudly behind me. I glanced up to see a Brainbot, and snorted, as I went back to focus to run, knowing Megamind will know of this soon enough.

(Just a few minutes later in Megamind & Roxanne's Lair Townhouse)

Minion the fish was fluttering softly in his tank as his robot body lumbered quickly to the garage where Megamind was adding a couple of features to the Invisible Hudson which is off at the moment. Roxanne was at her job, through from a recent phone call, Roxanne isn't doing well, with the reminder that the fourth person of the family, their child has vanished, gone for almost three weeks.

"Sir, Sir, where are you?". Minion called out as he opened the door. "Over here, Minion.". Minion's brother in arms, and boss, Megamind replied loudly as he was grabbing some tools out of a toolbox.

"What's the problem, Minion?". Megamind asked tiredly. Minion came over, "There's something peculiar that just happened.".

Megamind turned around to see Minion, his eyes open in surprise. "Has another child been taken?". Minion shook his head, "Something rather, well, you should see this, sir.".

Megamind looked confused, and followed Minion to the monitors, and Minion pushed a button on the console board, and one of the monitors blurred back to a few minutes ago, showing a bird-eye's view over a very large group of dogs led by a human, then the human just changed into a dog, then the whole canines began to run and run.

"Was that just..?". Megamind spoke haltingly in shock. Minion nodded as a 'yes', "I believe so, sir. Shall I keep tracking them?". Megamind blinked his eyes, his brain racking in thought, and exhaled, "Which brainbot was taping just now?".

Minion pushed a few other buttons, and looked upon a computer below the monitors, "That one is Number 55 aka Chomper. He was just finished with his patrol, and noticed the occurrence and warned me, and here we are.".

Megamind murmured, "How much log time Chomper has left?". Minion commented, "Enough until the middle of the night.".

"All right, have Chomper follow this group, but instruct him to be somewhat discreet, since you never see a Brainbot out there unlike here.". Megamind ordered grudgingly. Minion nodded, "Of course, sir.".

"Come get me when there are signs of the group settling down for the night. Dogs can be fast, but they are dependable to breaks and rest like us aliens and humans.". Megamind requested softly before he left the monitors, and Minion, heading back to the garage, some ideas for the re-calibration of the Hoverbike tumbling in his big brain. He is interested in the Super who's the leader of the dogs, and is curious of the reason why the Super has left the city. A thought of his son showed up, and he has a feeling that the Super has a idea about who has taken his son and the other children. He is hoping that the Super is able to talk with him.

He knows he has to talk with Roxanne first about the situation, figuring the pros and cons to speaking with the Super.


	6. Chapter 6

(Megamind's P.O.V.)

My hoverbike hummed, roaring lightly as I drove it to the Super and the dogs' location. They had settled in a low valley for the night. They had remarkably ran for nearly 40 miles. I was anticipated yet nervous to see if I can talk to the Super since the other dogs seemed to have accepted the Super as the leader. Roxanne warned me to be careful.

{Flashback}

 _ **"Are you certain of this, Byson?". Roxanne asked with a concerned look on her face. Megamind, or Byson smiled at her gently, and caressed her chin lovingly. He spoke gently, "I must speak with the Super, and maybe he/she knows something about our son. I promised long ago that I could be there for him always, and it's up to me to find him no matter how it takes, or where he is. Max is our miracle, our son, our life. I have to, Roxanne.".**_

 _ **Roxanne held his hand warmly, and sighed lightly, "At least be careful, honey.". Byson chuckled, "Aren't I always?". He kissed Roxanne gently, and headed to his hoverbike, wearing his supersuit, without spikes at least. He had his de-gun, his disguise/walkie-talkie watch. Roxanne waved lightly, and Minion joined her, "I will wait for your response, sir.".**_

 _ **Byson nodded, "Of course.". Roxanne finally said, "Go get Max, Byson.". Byson gave a determined look, and started up his hoverbike, and left, tracking Chomper the brainbot on his console of the hoverbike.**_

I exhaled a breath as I got close to the low valley, seeing the familiar Chomper rest upon a boulder, his blue/white glow emanating in the late sunlight and shade as the sun is close to dusk. The valley was chokefull of resting/sleeping dogs, and I saw the Super, human as of right now. As I got closer, landing the hoverbike upon a flat spot of grass, I was able to take a look upon the Super, finding out that it's a man. I was a bit surprised at his unique looks, but otherwise normal-looking as any other human.

He smiled warily at me as I walked down to him. "Hello. I have heard about you, Megamind.". I raised an eyebrow, "May I know your name?". The man now gave a thoughtful look as he slowly spoke. "I have two names. Friends here call me Jackie, but in my native world, to pronounce it in English, it's Metrostripe. It sounds different in my native language.".

I gave a surprised breath as I realized I was speaking to a alien. "You look human.". I spoke slowly. Metrostripe grinned, "Just one of my forms. I use it to hide my true body.". Then he suddenly changed. I blinked in shock as I beheld a wholly different species of alien, very different from my race.

I asked, "Are you alone?". Metrostripe sadly smiled, "I was kicked out of my family for I was the, how do you say, 'black sheep'. They were bad people while I was the only good person in the family. They preferred hurting or abusing people and animals, while I preferred healing and tracking people & animals. I came here for a better life, wanting hope for myself, and I came to love your world here, healing individuals from frightful situations. I have abilities as you may think.".

I nodded, "And you are here to?".

Metrostripe then grinned, "To somehow rescue the kids with my friends, the dogs here.". He sniffed the air, and smiled, "And now the scent of your son is stronger since you are here now.".

I widened my eyes, "You can track my son, Max?". Metrostripe nodded, "I have already did. You see, when I track anyone's scent, a picture of the person I am searching for, appears in my mind, and I can see how or where anyone went. In case of Max, your son, his scent mixes with other kids' scents, in a large vehicle which is used to kidnap the kids. I traced the scent to a state many, many miles away.".

"And what is the state, I ask?". I requested quickly. Metrostripe grimaced lightly, "Missouri.". I caught my breath at that, and I felt lighter yet stronger as I now know where my son is. I narrowed my eyes, and sent a thought to him, praying that he will wait for me as a new plan is forming in my brain. _I'm coming, Max. I am coming for you._


	7. Chapter 7

-At a large bunker underground in Missouri- 2 days later-

A group of criminals were playing a version of poker. The 6 men gathered around a round table while the two women were busy doing something else. Two of the men are stereotypical Mexicans: Jose, and Marco. The third man is mixed Costa Rican/Causcian, called Guillermo; everybody calls him Guro for short. The last two men are Causcian: Derek, and Bobby. The very last man is French-Canadian: Emile.

"Give me two rounds of quarters, Jose. I am in all for it.". Bobby replied. Jose rolled two rolls of quarters in the pile for Bobby. Marco sighed, "Fold.". Guro snorted, "Raise me up a few bucks.". A few dollars dropped into the pile. Derek shook his head, "Still in.". Emile frowned, "I'll fold in as well.".

One of the women came in, dragging in a collared child, a seven-year old boy carrying in a tray of heavy drinks. The woman, a heavily built Mexican: Cythnia was snapping at the kid, "If you drop the tray, I won't give you your meal for the day, understand, brat?!". The boy nodded silently as he focused on the tray.

The other woman came in, having a bag of chips, dropped it into the pile which the men looked up in surprise. The woman, Caucasian, called Georgia, replied out loud, "If one of you win the pile, I will have a treat tonight for that lucky man.".

The men looked at all each other, and grabbing their cards, wanting to win so badly. The boy successfully brought the tray to the table, placing the drinks among each man. Cythnia looked a bit pissed as the boy was calm. Georgia saw her look, and smirked, and proceeded to trip the boy, who was having the last drink brought, but suddenly crashed into Jose, who was dripping wet.

Jose looked angry and pissed as he glared at the boy. He snarled, "That was my best shirt. Now, you will be punished for that!". He started to attempt to slap the boy when the dogs under them grew quiet, and the group stood silent as they were shocked at the sudden loss of noise.

"What the hell is going on?". Jose snapped, still pissed off. Guro commented, "Grab the masks. I'll check on the brats while you check what's up with those mutts.". the group did as Guro said, and grabbed the boy as well, since they didn't want to leave the boy to himself. They headed downstairs to the twin rooms by each other. Guro went into the children's room with the boy, while the others went into the dogs' room.

The cages containing the dogs are all open as the group came in, and suddenly the door closed behind them, and they turned around to see Megamind standing with a dog near him. He only said one word, "Frankie.". Frankie the dog barked in dog language, calling for attack, and the freed dogs snarled, leaped at the group, tearing the masks, and clothes off, the skins of the group coming up with cuts and rips. The group screamed for their mommies, or in swear words as they felt so much pain and fear.

Megamind hummed, "That'll do, Frankie. I wonder what Metrostripe is doing to the lone man.". Frankie shrugged his shoulders and barked for fallback, earning the freed dogs to back off the group, and head on to absolute freedom as Megamind opened the door.


	8. Chapter 8

In the Room of caged children, Guro ruthlessly, and non-gently threw the boy back into his cage which contained another cellmate. The few lights went out all of a sudden, and Guro went for his mini flashlight in his keyring, the light beaming everywhere, hurting children's eyes painfully, and trying to find the source of the lights, when a force pummeled into Guro, the flashlight went gone. The children were blind to the chaos surrounding Guro, pants and gasps as growls filled the air, except one. It was Max, he may not be a Super like his uncle Wayne, but his sight is far better than a human's sight is, thanks to being half alien.

(Max's P.O.V.)

I watched the slim man being pursued by a creature, a remarkable, monster creature. I heard a rumbling growl and the man panted heavier as he was in solid fear of the creature. The creature leaped at the man, its lower two arms forming into two fist punch combination which earned a scream of pain as I heard the man's shoulder break out dislocated, and the man managed to ask out in a shaking, scared voice.

"What are you?". The creature gave a seemingly amused, and slightly scary chuckle, "Your worst nightmare.". The man grunted as he moved toward the creature, aiming to grab him when the creature jumped out of the way, turning to the right side, and its legs moving into a combined kick to the man's hip, causing the man to roll two times, hearing a yelp of pain, as I realized the creature gave him a badly bruised hip.

The man groaned as he tried to get up, and the creature growled, "Looks like you will have a nasty mark tomorrow for sure.". The man glared blindly at the voice, unable to see the creature in the dark. The creature snorted, "I might have to resort to other measures.". Then the creature changed into a fox, a arctic one I only heard about in school. Its ears flickered everywhere as it ran to the man, and bit the left leg, the man screaming in pain as he hopped and ran, but the fox was relentless, as he jumped into the man's back, its claws gleaming as they retracted out to scratch the back. The man tried to get the fox off as his hands flailed around, turning his body around in ways.

The fox growled loudly, and climbed into the shoulders, and grabbed the mask off as his claws touched the man's ears and neck, the man shrieking in pained yelps. I was now able to see the man fully, and now I habitually came to call him CM for 'Crazy Man'. CM suddenly tripped into the ground, the fox landing quite gracefully as CM got a broken nose as I heard a faint break of bones. The fox seemed to smile casually as he licked his paws of any invisible dust or dirt, his eyes still shining brown and green.

"Okay, now that was your fault, man. Are you in pain, incredible pain yet?". The fox asked as if he was just talking about the weather nonchalantly. CM groaned as he got up rather slowly and groggily.

"I will take that answer as a maybe.". the fox replied reluctantly. CM became more aware as he tried to search for the fox, missing the fox by a few feet, but touching a cage that contained my friends, rattling the bars to scare the children who whimpered in fright. The fox snarled, "The boy was remarkaly fine somehow when you threw him into one of these filthy cages, but scaring the children like that, tsk, I don't like that, I don't like that at all.". The fox shifted once more, into a robust, yet fluffy dog, his bared teeth showing as he began to growl and widen his jaws, leaped at CM's backside, biting his butt, earning CM to walk back in piercing yells of pain as the dog kept at securing his bite, then letting go, and snorted in disgust.

"Now I know what the other dogs were talking about. That was somehow grossly liberating for me.". The dog spoke earnestly like he was remembering something just now. CM only responded in groaning pain as he whimpered, touching the tender area, turning around unknowingly to face the dog. "Now for the finale, dude.". The dog spoke before he shifted again, this time into a unique-looking human man. He walked forward to CM, his right arm turning in a downwards spiral, and then a viciously hard punch came at CM's chin as I heard a loud crack of bones, and CM was thrown backwards, falling unconscious as he collapsed into the ground floor.

The new man winced with a grin, "Megamind was right. That sure smarts, but that was worth it.". I spoke out loud, "You know my dad?". The man turned around to face me, our eyes locking in widened surprise.

He blinked, "Huh, you really look like him a bit. Yeah, I know your dad, and he's here with me. He's coming. Oh, and you can call me Metrostripe.". He smiled at me as he turned back the lights on which was nearby.

His eyes widened even larger as he beheld our location. "Hell, it was bigger than I thought.". He murmured in shock. The door opened, and Dad came in, with lots of dogs coming in. Excited barks called out as many kids called out names as a plenty of dogs came and ran toward the cages to the kids who called out, and I smiled happily at Dad.

"Daddy, you came!". I called out in overjoyed happiness as happy tears fell out of my eyes. Dad's smile grew as his eyes got wet, looking at me as he came up to my cage, his hand stretching out as I grasped his with my hand, and spoke almost reverently, "Of course I did.". I smiled even bigger at him. _I got to go home. I want Mama._


	9. Chapter 9

-5 months later- (Max's 9th birthday; Metrostripe's P.O.V.)

I smiled to myself as I set up the stage with Minion's help. Minion was whistling merrily as he put up the decorations as I bought up the mini piano, intended for Minion, and the vintage guitar for Wayne who was formerly Metroman. He gratefully got better and better with years of practice with music tutors and such, and now he is known to play quite well. I was the singer.

Every day that led to today had been great and wonderful. That day when we rescued the kids and Max, we had brought Megamind's blimp along since it was faster than running on the ground, and there was plently of room for everybody including the freed dogs. I talked to every dog individually when they grew nervous or scared. Megamind had Minion call every city where the kids had been taken from, and so, we hopped from state to state, reuniting families, and also finding some homes for the strays/freed dogs.

When we returned to Metrocity, Max reunited with Roxanne and Minion, reuniting the family once more, plus the fact the family grew bigger with me and Frankie. I became a sorts of uncle in the family with Minion being godfather, and Frankie as one of the family pets, along with the Brainbots and the Spiderbot.

I came to help/aid Megamind and Minion in their defender/hero jobs, with the Brainbots, and I found and opened a place where I can help every dog since I was able to understand what they say and what they need in a family and a home. Max had so many friends from several cities including his own city, that he practically invited everybody he came to know to his birthday party, which caused Minion and several people to make lots of cakes/pies including several kinds of food and drinks.

I came to grin as today has fell into a late afternoon/early night and everybody had shown up, and I was dressed up rock style. "Hey, everybody. Today is Max's special day, and you all deserve a song to rock to. Are you all ready for this?". I shouted out loud. Everybody cheered and yelled, "Yes", or "Yeah".

I grabbed the microphone, and yelled to Minion and Wayne, "Hit it, boys!". I began to sing.

 **Metrostripe: Oh yeah!** _(Everybody begins to dance)_

 **If you're lookin' for fun, baby, we're a shoo-in** _(I grin at Wayne, who strums a deep tone in his guitar)_

 **But we're a little crazy to be doin' what we're doin', yeah** _(Minion plays a mixed high/low pitched tone in his piano, which earns me a laugh)_

 **We've got heads full of dreams and sneakers full of feet** _(Max is dancing a invented dance move, showing his friends)_

 **The world is our oyster and life is tastin' sweet** _(Megamind is doing his signature dance, with Roxanne doing a twirl dance)_

 **We're takin' off like we're in a supersonic jet** _(Wayne then tunes his guitar, toning even deeper to the song to imitate the rocket sound of a jet)_

 **But if you think we've gone about as high as we can get, just watch** _(Max's friends trying to copy Max's dance, doing it choreographed._ )

 **We're gonna kick it up a notch** _(I shout as I pretend to air rock my drum)_

 **Kick it up a notch** _(Roxanne slyly kissing Megamind, and Megamind smiles goofily in love as he saw Roxanne smiling back at him)_

 **Oh, man, you know it's true (Kick it up a notch)** _(Roxanne whispering into his ears, a secretive smile in her eyes as Megamind's eyes widen)_

 **Kick it up a notch** _(I grin as a feeling came to me, realizing that Roxanne was telling something very big)_

 **We're gonna push on through (Kick it up a notch)** _(Megamind was speaking to Roxanne in a surprised look, and Roxanne nodded)_

 **Kick it up a notch** _(Megamind whooping in joy as he hugged Roxanne, twirling her around, then kissing her passionately)_

 **We're not content to go with the flow (Kick it up a notch)** _(Minion seemed to ring up the piano louder, only grinning sheepishly at me)_

 **'Cause everybody knows summer rocks** _(Max grinning in delight as the music hummed louder and louder, laughing with his friends)_

 **But now we're ready to roll** _(I shouted in laughter and joy as the music ended with a flourish)_

I shouted, "Happy birthday to you, Max, and happy joys to all of you!". I raised my fist up in triumph as Megamind hugged Roxanne lovingly as Minion and Wayne joined me in bowing to the audience who cheered for us, including Max, who cheered the most. I smiled, knowing I made Max's birthday the best ever in his life. _What a great day!_


	10. Chapter 10

_**(Sunrise's P.O.V.)**_

 _ **Metrostripe definitely gained his own life, good friends, a great family to be with, and he knows it. As some of you may have guessed, the news Roxanne was telling Megamind, was herself being pregnant once again. Megamind was elated, and Max was excited, happy to get a new sibling. Minion and Wayne was half-surprised, half-expected as they both bet on the family growing bigger with a new kid, and they were right.**_

 _ **The city gained new homes and new citizens as the warehouses in the old district near the lake was turned to condo and studio apartments. Several dogs have new homes, thanks to Metrostripe's enterprise and help. And Max had asked Megamind to update the schools as the computers and such was getting outdated. Megamind, of course did it well with his gained money he had saved over the years since he was a kid.**_

 _ **Frankie became a representative of the dogs, working with Metrostripe, and of course, not without the rewards; bones and all. The criminals? Well, they were dehydrated, thanks to Megamind's de-gun. They gained a fear of dogs, and strangely, Megamind for some reason, but they have all the time to overcome these fears for they now are staying at the Prison for Gifted Criminals. Not to anyone's fault, but they are receiving a severe punishment from Megamind's 'uncles'.**_

 _ **Within months over time, the Amizu family (Megamind and the others) has welcomed a new girl, a daughter into the world. She has Roxanne's cerulean blue eyes, and her skin tone is two shades darker than Roxanne's peach tan skin, and received Megamind's raven black hair, and for some reason, her ears are elven, mixed between human and alien shape and size. Her head is similarly to Megamind's head, only at least 3 inches smaller, causing her to be brought out in a C-Section.**_

 _ **The parents delightfully gave permission to Max to name his new sister, and Max thought hard, then he gave it. 'Reyna', that's the name Max chose. The couple loved it, and Metrostripe and the others happily approved it well. Since Megamind named his son at his birth, it makes sense for Roxanne to choose the middle name. Roxanne already had one, and she gladly gave it. "Cassiopeia', the middle name for Reyna. Reyna Cassiopeia Amizu, a wonderful legacy for a wonderful girl. Wayne is chosen as godfather of Reyna.**_

 _ **The city was elated, as the family were as well. Metrostripe had the feeling that Max will be the scientist of the family while Reyna will be the first superheroine of the city. Of course, the others will be there as well to guide the children into the future. I agreed with him right there, immediately.**_

 _ **Metrostripe, I hope you shall lead the city into a great and amazing future with your new family. Good luck to you, Jackie, and Frankie as well.**_


End file.
